Clean
by revengewantinggirl
Summary: Oneshot Lemon. Tired of Kagome coming back smelling like cat, InuYasha decides to take cleaning Kagome into his own hands. Mature Readers only, sexual scene.


_**Just A Late Night Lemon, Switching POVs**_ **:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or anything InuYasha related nor do I profit from it in any way.**

**Warning: Sexual Scene for Mature Readers**

**

* * *

**

InuYasha tapped his foot impatiently as he leaned against the well, waiting for Kagome to return yet again. It was ridiculous how many times the girl had to travel back to her time, he didn't see what she could need there that he couldn't get for her here besides ramen and treats. The worst part of her traveling back and forth was her smell. She normally smelt very good to him, like peaches, but whenever she came back she had the stench of the future all over her, the pollution, her mother's cooking, and especially one smell he couldn't stand. The smell of a cat.

Sure InuYasha liked Buyo well enough when he accompanied Kagome to her home but he was a dog after all, did she really think he liked the smell of that cat? He wished at least one time she could refrain from letting it rub all over her and keep it smell off of her.

The day seemed suddenly brighter and with the soft thump of someone landing InuYasha turned around and jumped into the well, picking Kagome and her big yellow backpack up in one swoop. He smiled when he heard a predictable "Eek!" from the unsuspecting girl.

"InuYasha!" Kagome tried to reprimand when he set her down against the well.

She gave up staring him down when all she got as a response was a "Keh!" and she started to smooth her skirt down when InuYasha's arm suddenly jerked forward and clamped onto her left wrist. She looked up at him in confusion.

"You stink." InuYasha simply said. Kagome immediately turned red with anger and embarassment.

_'How can InuYasha be so crude, so, so rude!'_ she thought to herself. Before she could yell "Sit!" InuYasha had swung her onto his back and was off running, backpack in his left hand. Kagome simply sighed and closed her eyes, trying to get as much peace and silence out of the short ride back to the village as possible.

When they stopped Kagome was surprised to see a hot spring in front of her. InuYasha dropped the backpack to the ground and started to rummage through it. Kagome didn't see a need to stop him as InuYasha never took an interest in her belongings before unless he was too impatient for food, and he wouldn't know what anything was. She was very curious as to what he was looking for.

InuYasha rummaged through Kagome's bag looking for the things she usually took with her when she went for a bath. He started mentally cursing himself for not paying enough attention to what they were to remember them when he simply gave up and started smelling everything for the scent she usually returned with. While going through the bag he came across some of Kagome's 'undergarments' which were very small and lacey. He couldn't help the blood rushing in his veins as he imagined what she might look like in them, or nothing at all. Shaking the thoughts from his head and dropping them he moved on and found the soaps she used for her hair and body. He grabbed them and turned back to Kagome.

Her hair was always a tangled mess but it looked sexy mangled and mashed from the rushing wind while they were running. Her skirt had also become somewhat disheveled and was further up her thighs as was custom when he put her on his back, though she seemed to not notice the fact that it did so yet. She had her eyes wide in curiosity as well as a small smile on her lips to perfect the look. InuYasha felt that rush of blood again and had to shake his head and look away as he approached her. He held out the soaps for her to grab.

"Here," he said, expecting her to understand what he wanted her to do.

Kagome looked at the shampoo and body wash in InuYasha's hand and quickly became angered again. "I do not smell InuYasha, I just bathed this morning," she tried to calmly explain.

"You smell like mice and matted fur," he stated.

"You mean like Buyo? He is my cat, it's natural that his smell is all over my things, InuYasha," Kagome said through her teeth.

"Well I don't like the smell Ka-Go-Me so clean yourself the fuck off," InuYasha said thrusting the soaps towards her.

"Fuck off InuYasha, too bad, this is how I smell so deal with it. Besides we're around Kirara all day and you don't say anything after I'm near her," Kagome defended.

"That's because she's a demon, wench, so she doesn't smell like an animal, she smells like youkai," InuYasha said while approaching her.

Kagome subconsciously started to back away from him, walking towards the hot spring. "Well too bad, you can't control me InuYasha, don't demand things from me, I'm not your bitch," Kagome said, not understanding the way her words were percieved by InuYasha and his youkai.

Kagome looked in InuYasha's golden eyes and saw the faintest hint of pink in them, which she contributed to the wind while running. She could see his muscles flexing through the fire rat and started thinking of her dreams the previous night where she could touch them, run her hands all along them and feel him react towards her.

InuYasha's mind started to swirl when he inhaled the smallest scent of Kagome's arousal. His thinking turned a bit feral and he gave her a precarious grin while pushing closer to her until he had to grab her shoulders to keep her from falling backwards into the spring.

"Kagome, clean yourself off," he started as he moved his mouth closer to the left side of her neck and ear. He faintly pressed his lips onto the shell of her ear, and continued," or I will do it for you."

Kagome shivered in nervousness and confusion. _"He will clean me?"_ was all she had time to think before she was gulping and gasping as she sputtered up from the surface of the hot springs.

"InuYasha! What the fu-!" she started to yell until she felt him put his arms around her from the back and under her wet shirt. She felt the body wash on his hands as he rubbed her stomach from inside the shirt and then moved to the outside of it. He was rubbing her thoroughly up and down and Kagome could feel herself moving her breasts into his touch as he 'cleaned' her.

"InuYasha," Kagome started in a warning that this was inappropriate and she was getting aroused as he started pushing her towards a rock on the left side of the springs. He moved her up the rock somewhat splaying her ontop of it so that her ankles were in the water. She was getting so turned on and she knew that her black thong wasn't wet just because of the springs anymore.

InuYasha's eyes were bleeding red furiously. He didn't even know what he was doing anymore, all the knew was that he needed Kagome to keep smelling like that, to feel more of her soft creamy body, to get himself closer to it. He moved her to the rock and pushed her up it so that he could wash the rest of her. He quickly squeezed more of the soap on his hands and started running them up and down her legs, his keen ears picking up the rush of her heartbeat the closer he got to her center.

InuYasha pulled himself up behind Kagome and started running his hands up her ass to her back and then down again, so her skirt was up and he could see her firm ass on either side of the black undergarment she wore. He started kneading her ass while leaning closer to her ear.

"You like that Kagome? Don't lie to me, I can smell your arousal all over and it's driving me off the fucking edge," he growled into her as he moved his hands forward around her hips and onto her clit through her skirt as he started rubbing his arousal against her backside.

Kagome was biting her lip and tongue while they bled to keep from moaning out loud as InuYasha moved along her body, touching her in places she had never been touched before and it felt good to her. When he started to rub her clit through her clothing as he rubbed himself onto the backside of her she felt her entire body ignite in flames.

"InuYasha," she questioned as she groaned his name, her hands clenching tighter. InuYasha turned her around towards him and stared at her for an eternity of a moment before kissing her passionately on the mouth. Kagome responded automatically, not knowing what she was doing or if she was kissing right but she knew she wanted to keep his lips moving on hers, his tongue running along hers, wanted this flame to keep burning inside her.

InuYasha groaned into the kiss as Kagome opened her mouth to him and he tasted her for the first time. He couldn't believe he had held himself back from her for so long, he tried to come up with explinations why he shouldn't give in to temptation; he was a half breed, unloveable, worthless, disgraceful, but time and time again she had proved him wrong in all self accusations by her kind words and bold actions, always defending him, always being by his side. And they way she reacted to the smallest things like when their hands brushed or when he did something genuinely nice just for her.

Kagome's arms went up around InuYasha's shoulders and he took the opportunity to lift the shirt off her head as well as his haori, moving himself along her and over her as they both dispensed of their clothes. When they were both naked he lifted them out of the water and placed them both on the grass nearby, which was warm because of the steam of the springs lingering in the air. InuYasha started to explore Kagome's body, enjoying the moans and mewlings he pulled from her as he traveled down her body, and especially the scream of his name when he ran his tongue along her jewel and into her.

Kagome was breathing heavily when InuYasha started to move down her body, placing light kisses on her neck, then chest, then around her nipples. She sucked in sharply when he took a pink mound into his mouth and started to swirl his tongue around it, pulling it inbetween his teeth as he pulled away to give the same treatment to the other breast. Kagome moaned loudly at his actions and started to rock her body up against his palm and mouth to feel as much stimulation as she could.

InuYasha was in full demon mode now, continuing his way down to Kagome's center. When he pushed his face into her and slowly ran his tongue up her moist lips his hands kneaded into the ground at the way Kagome gasped his name aloud and the perfect way she tasted. He moved his mouth to her bud and started to suck while moving his fingers to slip inside of her, slowly pumping in and out as he continued to lick her up and down furiously as Kagome's hands pulled harshly and erotically on his hair, moving him closer to her, deeper in her.

Kagome had never felt so alive, so aroused, so right, so dirty, so many things at the same time. She couldn't control her body, the way it arched for InuYasha, the way it yearned for his touch, the way it screamed for him as he took her to her first peak. She couldn't stop the way her thighs clamped around InuYasha as he continued to lick her as she rocked herself against his tongue and pulled him deeper in her as her small hands pulled through his silver hair.

InuYasha lapped at her, kissing his way gently back up to Kagome and staring down into her wild eyes as he kissed her on the mouth.

"I love you, Kagome," he said, moving his head to the left side of her neck again.

"I love you, too, InuYasha," Kagome said as she took a breath while InuYasha thrust himself inside her. She screamed at the pain, Sango had told her demons were larger than humans but she was still surprised by InuYasha's length. It was excrutiating for InuYasha to go so slow for so long, even though it was only a few minutes until Kagome was adjusted and timidly pushing her hips back against his. He had never had anything so pure, so tight, so perfect, so right.

Soon InuYasha was moving at a fast pace, thrusting himself deep and long into Kagome because he couldn't control himself anymore. Kagome felt the initial pain fading to one of roughness and arousal as InuYasha took her hard. "Ugh, Inu," Kagome groaned as she moved her hands along the muscles of his back, liking the way her breasts were stimulated as they were rubbed continuously up and down InuYasha's toned chest.

As Kagome came again InuYasha pulled out of her and flipped her over onto her knees. He pushed down between her shoulders until her chest and face were pressed into the grass and she was perfectly mounted in the air for him. He growled in satisfaction as he slipped himself inside of her and grabbed Kagome's hips with his right hand, pulling them back in time to match his thrusts while keeping his left hand pushing down on her as he rode her. When InuYasha felt he was close to cumming he moved his body over Kagome's. He grabbed her hands which were pulling the grass out of the ground and digging into it and put his hand over them in front of her.

As he built them up to their climaxes he moved his hand down to Kagome's clit to help her along. When she came screaming his name over and over he sunk his fangs into her neck, claiming her as his for life and continued moving inside her until he too reached his peak, howling loudly in satisfaction and letting the world know he marked his mate. He immediately fell to the side of Kagome and pulled her around so she was facing him.

Kagome pushed the hair away from InuYasha's sweaty neck and face and smiled.

InuYasha kissed Kagome on the lips, and Kagome silently thanked Buyo for attacking her before she left the house for forgetting to feed him.


End file.
